You can have one or the other
by ScribblerSwart90
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella in New Moon, what happens if Bella's feelings come quicker for Jacob than in New moon? First fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfiction so go easy on me im just starting. Stephenie Meyer owns the characters I just like to mess wit them.

I woke up on my bed. I wish I hadn't because of the pain I felt from the night before or whatever day it was, it didn't really matter. I didn't feel like wanting to breathe anymore and I started to scare myself. I got up but kept falling on my way to my door. I couldn't stop shaking either. Even more tumbles when I went down the stairs. I tripped on the last step and I started crying, I knew Charlie wouldn't be home to see me so vulnerable. My luck hasn't exactly been on my side this week

I heard a chair squeak and footsteps getting closer to me. I closed my eyes and let my face sag to my palms. Charlie helped me up and gave me a big hug and I rested my head on his chest.

"Hey Bells," was all he said. I couldn't blame the man. He knew I was hurt, he knew everything that happened. "I took the day off from work. If you need anything just say it. You can take off from school tomorrow if you want to."

He let go of me and waited for my next move. "I-I'll be up in my room." I turned away maybe too quick and ran upstairs trying to keep the tears back. _He really is gone._

I went to sleep all day, well tried to, but wound up clutching the hole in my heart. I didn't stop crying once and I felt like I was going to die. The pain could never be as worse as this for anybody. I took a couple of sleeping pills and finally fell asleep. I woke up not long after and decided to go to school the next day because I didn't want to have another day home like the one yesterday.

I got concerned glances and conversations from people I haven't even seen before. I told them I was fine, but anything but that. I sat with the people I sat with the first day of school. Not trying to remember what else happened that first day. I couldn't help myself; I looked over to _their _table.

I told Jessica who was deep in conversation about Mike's favorite store that I had to go to the bathroom. I spent the rest of the day in their not caring who saw the tears that could've drowned them. When I got to my truck I slumped into the hood. This pain….it won't stop…will it ever…..?

_Bella. _I saw someone in the forest covered in fog. It couldn't tell whose voice it was. _Bella. _This time I recognized the voice when he stepped out of the fog: Jacob. He had his blue jeans on while being shirtless. He looked at me and got closer. I simply stared at him, amazed at our glorious he looked. He caressed my cheek and held me tight against him. _Kiss me. _I looked up at him. He kissed me. It felt like the hole in my chest had stopped feeling so painful and began to slightly warm against Jacobs embrace and sudden kiss. His body against mine felt warm and I never wanted to let go.

_Is she okay? _ Huh? I started to open my eyes. Eric started shaking my shoulder back and forth. "Bella are you okay?" I sat up and realized it was the morning and I stayed overnight at Forks High School in my truck……great. "Fine," I started to get up and return back to reality as much as I didn't want to. Eric helped me out of the truck. "Did you stay here all night?" I didn't really listen to Eric as he lectured me about what comes out at night, haha like I didn't know. I was getting in my truck because I knew Charlie had probably called the police. Just when I was opening my truck door, someone tapped my back. I turned around and saw Jacob.


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry this took so long!! My computer broke because of the harddrive or something. I'm so happy I have my computer back!!! Thanks so much for reviewing. Sorta new to this…**

"Bella." I heard him say as he turned me around. He let out a huge breath and hugged me.

All of a sudden all of the cold air was gone and it was replaced by warm air. This hug was the most comforting I've had since _he_ left. The hole in my heart started to vibrate. There was so many emotions racing I started to cry. I missed this so much. He let go of me and looked at my face.

"Bella what's wrong?" suddenly his face turned worried. "Your dad asked me to come here and look for you. He's been searching all night for you. How could you do that? After what just happened, you could have at least called him. I was worried too." He held my face in between his hands. Was he going to kiss me?

"Hey Bella!" Jacob let go of my face and looked down at his feet. I looked at the mysterious caller.

"Hey Bella whats up? I heard your dad was going to shoot someone if he didn't find you." Mike said.

"Oh I better go then." I turned around but Jacob held me.

"I'd better drive; I don't think your exactly stable, sorry Bells." He smiled at me and I couldn't say no.

"I-I" He took the keys out of my backpack when he took it off my shoulders.

"Jacob I can drive home by myself."

"Wanna fight me for them?" he dangled the keys in front of my face and I crossed my arms trying to act annoyed.

"J-Jacob can I, I mean I can drive the car," I said holding my hand out.

He showed a frown. "Come onnnn Bells. I just want to drive you home and it's the least I can do."

I didn't have enough energy to argue and I probably couldn't drive my car, I just wanted to win over this argument. I reluctantly got into the truck in the passengers seat.

Jacob came around to open my door and went around getting in the drivers seat. He started to back up and got onto the highway.

"Bella, I know your hurt, but I'm here for you. You gotta believe that. If you need anything and I mean anything I'm here."

He looked at me when there was a traffic jam: rush hour.

"Jacob I'm fine, really. Thanks for the uhh kiss and everything." _Wait._ Did I just thank him for kissing _me_?

"Bella? Are you feeling alright?" He look at me waiting for an answer.

"I'm fine!" We were by the side of the road with a forest there too. I opened the door while we were in traffic and ran.

"Bella!" Was all I heard as I escaped the traffic and Jacob.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for reviewing! I'm sorry if I didn't reply back. Sorry for the wait but I got this new job and its sooo annoying. So I hope you enjoy!**

All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

I kept running. Running. Running. It felt like hurt was never going to stop, not now, not ever.

I covered my ears and my eyes not caring how many times I tripped and was bleeding. Not caring about the sound of Jacob's yelling worried voice along with the throng of traffic.

I came to a small opening when it started to rain. By now I had scrapes everywhere. At least the pain helped me deal with the emotional pains already happening, first Edward now Jacob. This time the guy wasn't running away from me, I was running away from him. That's the only way. I can't deal with the same comfort I was given in the past. Even if I'm longing just not to be alone.

I layed down on top of a boulder that didn't fit my whole body, but I didn't care. It was better than being back at home from people who love me and care about me. I stung all over, but it felt good. For the first time since he left I felt something.

Just as I was drifting into slumber, a thing I longed for more than anything in the present I heard a snarl. I shot up and didn't see anything at first. Then I spotted Laurent up in the trees hanging from a branch, spying on me. Something inside told me to run, but I'm done running and I just want to go to sleep, however long that may be.

"ayyyye what do we have here?" still eyeing Laurent I stepped off the rock. Something in his eyes was inviting. Like he was alone too and needed somebody.

He jumped down from the branch and slowly crept closer. Where I was, was I was standing leaning against the rock I was on top from before. The tree he jumped from had to be about 30 feet away.

"I was out hunting and I come across a scent, something I recognized." Still looking at him, I couldn't take my eyes away. If I wasn't so emotionally blind to the things around me then I could've seen what was happening.

Reducing the distance between us even further, I started to walk towards him as well.

"Why would something so precious be out here in the dangerous forest?" He said.

By this time we were arms length away from each other.

He knew the effect he had on me. He caressed my face.

"Where might Edward be? He didn't let someone as dangerous as James steal his precious thing away from him."

"H-He's somewhere, somewhere near."

He started tangling my hair. I didn't care what happened to me now. Whether I died or became a vampire, it would be better than here, anything is better than here.

"Could you point me in the direction so that I may speak with him?"

He didn't seem frightened that Edward could pop up out of nowhere and do what he did to James. "Or could I speak with you for the time being?"

He pushed my hair away from one of the sides of my neck. He took both my shoulders in both hands and leaned towards that side. I closed my eyes for the pain to start.

"I think I'll speak with you," he whispered into my ear just as he bit down on my neck. At first it hurt a lot. The pain was something I've never felt before. I didn't hear or see anything. The only thing I felt was cold hands being replaced my warm ones.


	4. Chapter 4

**Again sorry for not replying but I am a huge procrastinator (don't know if I spelled that right) Well if you got any ideas please tell me and criticism is also great!!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters!!**

(Recap)

"I think I'll speak with you," he whispered into my ear just as he bit down on my neck. At first it hurt a lot. The pain was something I've never felt before. I didn't hear or see anything. The only thing I felt was cold hands being replaced my warm ones.

I felt this weight on my shoulders. Something I couldn't lift. I kept pushing up, but it wouldn't budge. I gave up trying and let it push on me. Then out of nowhere it stopped pushing, in fact it was lifted off my shoulders entirely.

"Is she going to be alright?" I heard in the darkness. The voice was fuzzy so I couldn't quite determine who was speaking.

"She should be, as long as she continues to take these and everything appears normal as it should."

Then I felt something. I felt warm like right before I blacked out. I realized the feeling right there in the darkness, it had been Jacob. Jacob….

_10 hours later_

"Owww," I said before thinking. I sat up while holding onto my throbbing neck. It was bandaged up. There was a lamp on. I was in a small room and on the side of the bed; Jacob was holding my hand and staring into my eyes.

"You probably shouldn't move," he said, with worry and concern in his eyes. He gently pushed me against the bed not taking his eyes off of me.

"Jake how-where am I?"

"You almost died Bells." He couldn't hide his emotions. His eyes filled with water. It was already too late for me because I could feel my face getting wetter by the second.

"What happened to me?" I resorted to the worst. I thought maybe I was a vampire or maybe I was already dead and this was my mind playing tricks on me. Or maybe…I had another chance.

"Well when you ran Bells I parked the car on the side of the road. I didn't know where you were going or why. I found you in the woods and you were being attacked by…"

"..by a vampire?" I finished the sentence for him. I guess Jake knew about vampires. But the question is how was he able to find and rescue me?

"He, that thing had his hands around you and bit you like you were his snack or something," He almost shouted.

"How did you, did you kill him?" I pushed the sheets off and I sat on the side of the bed.

Jacob allowed me and continued talking. "I had to, we had to. You were almost turned into a bloodsucker."

"We?"

"We as in, as in we were able to get him free and we cut his head off," I felt like he was leaving something out. How easy was it to take a vampire off of a human and kill them?

"Was anyone hurt?"

"Only you," he said and he started to stroke my hair and massage the bad side of my neck.

"Why aren't I one of them?"

He reshifted in his chair and continued what he was doing before. It's not like I wasn't enjoying what he was doing, because really I was.

"We were able to make sure none of the venom remained in your blood stream. We drained all of it out, but not without taking a lot of your blood out first. There may be a drop or two in it, but not enough to change you."

Jacob's face came closer and my heart started to beat faster.

"Your safe now. Don't ever leave me again Bells, ok?"

"Okay Jake." He held my face in between his hands and closed his eyes as his lips came closer to mine. I closed my eyes too. I felt his hot breath on my face and my anticipation was getting bigger and bigger. Finally his lips touched mine and I couldn't stop. It felt better than in my dream and it filled the hole in my heart. It felt warm just like before and that's why I couldn't stop.

After our lips departed, I couldn't stay awake any longer because the blood loss made me weak. I looked at Jacob and started trembling. I fell into his open arms still warm and I felt like I had when _he_ was here.

**At the end of this I realize it may be confusing. I'm not really good at this stuff but it will hopefully get better. If you have any questions please ask. I think this is my worst chapter yet….ughhh.**


	5. The Dream

**Hey guys thanks so much for reviewing! I just started naming my chapters because I want to now. =) This is kind of short like most of my chapters because I can't think of any good ideas anymore! Please share if you think you know how the story should go!! =D**

(Recap)

"Okay Jake." He held my face in between his hands and closed his eyes as his lips came closer to mine. I closed my eyes too. I felt his hot breath on my face and my anticipation was getting bigger and bigger. Finally his lips touched mine and I couldn't stop. It felt better than in my dream and it filled the hole in my heart. It felt warm just like before and that's why I couldn't stop.

After our lips departed, I couldn't stay awake any longer because the blood loss made me weak. I looked at Jacob and started trembling. I fell into his open arms still warm and I felt like I had when _he_ was here.

I was sitting on a cliff staring out at the sky. How beautiful sunsets can be. The orange and red tint in the twilight time of day was coming nearer. I stood up and looked over the cliff. It was such a far way down. Does it even matter if I jump? Before I could think about it more my mind was set to jump. I ran and was about to fall into my death when someone held me tight from falling. I turned around and I was staring into Edward's eyes. _Edward. _He looked at me and held me close on the edge of the cliff. He slowly moved me away.

"Bella!" I heard a voice far away and Edward and me turned around towards the noise.

Jacob appeared from the forest behind the cliff. He was looking at us. At first his face look puzzled.

"What are you doing here?" Jacob said with a tint of anger in his voice.

"If I wasn't here Bella wouldn't be here either," Edward said without a hint of emotion.

"You think I caused her to jump off a cliff?" Jacob was getting closer.

Edward gently put me on the ground and walked forward to confront Jacob. What's happening? I don't want Jacob or Edward to get hurt.

"I know I ran away," he said.

"Yeah and you hurt the person you love the most you leech!"

Jacob phased into a werewolf and charged towards Edward. Edward dodged him with gracefulness. Jacob couldn't even get a scratch on him.

"Stop it! Stop you guys please!" I cried.

I was close, but not close enough to get hurt. They didn't listen, just kept on fighting. I stood up and stepped back. I stepped back more and I heard a rock drop down the cliff and looked down. This would end all my suffering I thought. I leaned back and let the air take me to the awaiting sharp rocks and raging water.

"Noo!" I woke up on a bed. I was panting and sweating like crazy. I heard a click and the room lit up.

"Bella?! Are you okay?" Jacob was right next to me on the bed. It was just a dream. A DREAM!

"I-I'm fine Jake," I looked at him and he sure was worried. He started stroking my cheek.

"What happened?" He looked at me.

"I had a bad dream that's all."

He put his arm around me and gently pushed me down on the comfy (might I add small for both of us) bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No really I'm fine Jake."

"I'm going to go get you a drink, don't run away while I'm gone."

He laid me down and left the room. I sat up steadily and put my arms around my legs.

Oh Edward…where are you?

**I have writers block!! Please review! I hope you liked it even though I know I can do better. Maybe I'll get the next chapter up in a few days.**


	6. New worries and loses

**Hey guys!!! I know I'm not updating….sorry. Thanks for reviewing and I decided to change POV. Tell me what yall think.**

(Recap)

"I'm going to go get you a drink, don't run away while I'm gone."

He laid me down and left the room. I sat up steadily and put my arms around my legs.

Oh Edward…where are you?

~Edward Point of View~

I looked away from Alice and walked out of the house. What happened to Bella? I looked over the memory Alice just showed me: _Bella was on a bed with rumpled sheet with her head in her lap. Her hair was shuffled and her body looked weak. _

I was just about to leave the property when Emmett jumped on me from above.

"Emmett!" I pushed him off and ran off while Emmett began following me.

"Edward?" He touched my shoulder, I realized I stopped running.

"It-It hasn't been even a week we left. Are you sure this is where you want to be?"

I didn't turn around because I knew I hurt Bella more than I ever could. What would I do if Bella died? It would be all my fault and I would lose the only person I really loved. I couldn't let that happen.

"Emmett what should I do?"

He walked around to the front of me and looked very pensive when he put his head on his knuckles.

"Hmmmm I think you should talk to Carlisle when he gets back tomorrow and see what he says."

I started to walk towards the house and decided I would listen to Emmett and wait until tomorrow to ask Carlisle what I should do.

I opened the door and entered the house. Nobody was in sight. Emmett said he was going to meet up with Rosaline somewhere.

I ran upstairs to my room and locked the door behind me. I laid down on the floor and starred at the ceiling.

_Bella if anything happens to you I won't be able to live with myself. Don't be sad please I'll be there soon, hopefully. _

I thought about Bella all night and worried. What if waiting for Carlisle is too late?

I heard a loud knock on my door and rushed to see who it was, half hoping Carlisle told Bella where we lived and all my worried thoughts would be gone.

But it wasn't Carlisle and it wasn't Bella and none of my worries went out the door that night.

It was Alice and she didn't say a word, but only showed me an image…an image of Bella killing herself.

**Thanks for reading. I don't know what to say but have a good day I guess. Watching the mets right now and there losing =,(**


	7. Giving love a second chance

**Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters**

-~- Bella's POV -~-

When Jacob came back with a glass of warm milk I thanked me graciously and took the cup from him hesitantly. I began drinking and felt the warm milk slide down my throat and leave my insides feeling warm and comforted. Jake took the glass from my hands when I was finished in less than a minute and set it down on my night stand. He put his arms around my shoulders and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Bella. It's going to be okay. I'm here for you now and I'll always be here for you. Don't ever think about anything that will bring you down. Just always think about how happy we are with each other."

Before he finished his sentence I already had tears in my eyes. How could I be so happy after what happened? Jacob saved me from falling, falling deep into a dark and alone abyss. I needed to know if this was true, if we were true.

"Jacob?"

"Yes Bella. We will always be with each other."

He practically read my thoughts. He lifted his head off my shoulder and leaned in to kiss me. Really kiss me. He held my head and back and was intensely kissing me. It felt so true. I wanted to be with Jacob and never want him to leave me and he won't I believed him.

When Jacob went to get me a drink and left me on his bed to think, I really wanted to do something so I could forget everything about _him_, and the hole in my heart and my life in fact. I wanted to end it all, but Jake, he cleared everything up. I looked ahead and I saw us together for the rest of our lives.

Yet I couldn't shake the feeling something was up with Jacob. He didn't seem like any normal teenager.I shook that ridiculous thought out of my head. Jake is the answer to my loneliness. He was there when I needed him most and he will always be here.

After our kiss ended, which I really didn't want it to, he said, "Charlie's outside with my dad. He was really worried about you, all of us were."

"Charlie? I'm so sorry. I probably scared him half to death." I began to panic. How could I scare everyone with my childish actions?

"You wana see him?" Jake asked. He smiled and he picked me off the bed.

"Jake! Let me go!" I started playfully slapping him on the chest and he brought me out the door and into the room with Charlie and Billy. A few more people were there too. A few of them I remember hanging around Jake. Some of them I had no idea who they were. I was sort of embarrassed.

"Charlie!" Jake set me down and I ran to Charlie and hugged him.

"Bella, we were so worried." He looked over to Jacob and nodded.

"Dad I'm so sorry." I didn't want to let him go. I really was sorry I did that.

"It's okay Bells. I understand. Let's go home. Your mom has been worried."

I turned around and looked at everyone.

"Thank you, thanks all of you," I didn't even know them or why they were there, but they were here and the "we" Jake referred to for destroying the vampire was probably them.

"Let's get a move on then," we turned to leave and Charlie said good bye and thank you to Jake and Billy.

"Bye Jake," I said as we were leaving and he followed me with his eyes until I was out of the door and out of sight.


	8. A Gunshot

**I don't own any characters from twilight (Or G.I. Joe)**

I couldn't sleep in my bed. I kept trying to call Jake, but Billy kept telling me that he was out and that he would let him know that I called.

When I came home after being with Jake and recovering, I spent the day with Charlie. We saw a movie and went to his favorite restaurant. It was the least I could to because I upset him so much. I wanted to show him I wouldn't be depressed anymore. Jacob coming into my life is what is saving me. Jake, he saved me.

"Hey Bells, how did you like the movie?" Charlie said with his mouth full of food.

We saw _G.I. Joe_. Charlie thought girls my age liked to see Channing Tatum. I thought it was the thought that counts. Charlie was just trying to be nice. I didn't even deserve it after the scare I gave him.

"It was good," I said while nodding my head. "I never expected Rex to be you know the bad guy."

"Yeah he didn't look so good," Charlie said and took another mouthful of food.

We went on with meaningless conversation on the movie, and then we switched to school.

"So how's school?"

"Pretty good."

"You're a good student."

"Yeah."

We said a few words here and there but it was mostly silent. Some people came over to say hi once in a while. The food was pretty good. I can't wait to get home and tell mom how fine I'm doing. I wonder what Billy told my dad what happened.

We got home and I cleaned up the house a bit after I kissed Charlie good night. Cleaning helped me clear my mind. I need to study for my exam next week and call Eric back because he has been calling the house nonstop. It's nice to know that your friends are here for you.

I closed my eyes and tried to find sleep when all I saw was _him. _He couldn't leave my mind. I felt like I was being guilty. Well why should I? _He_ left me! Still the thought wouldn't leave my mind.

As soon as I felt I was drifting into slumber, that's when I heard it. _A gunshot. _I literally threw my bed sheets across the room and ran downstairs not knowing what that held for me.

"Charlie! Charlie!" Before I could reach his bedroom, quick hands grabbed me and I fell into slumber in the hands of the unknown.

**Sorry about the wait and the short chapter! I'll try to make the next one longer!**


	9. A Promise Meant to Be Kept

Wow that's been a whole lot of time. I looked back and I was like did I write that? It seems so long ago. Well I'm sorry it's been so long and thank you for the reviews!! =D

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters I just like to mess with them**

I woke up in darkness. I could hear my heart beating fast at my temples. I was scared as to what was to happen. I started to move around on what I was laying on. I instantly felt sharp pains everywhere on my body. I let out a shriek and I also realized I was tied to something.

"How does that feel?"

I heard that slithery voice that gave me a shiver. I could barely maintain consciousness. The air was sticky and smelled of gas.

"Does it hurt?" A light turned on over head and it revealed a huge gray room. Gray floors that had puddles on it and a dome sort of roof that was gray. It was pretty much empty except for the girl with fiery red hair that tried to kill me at one time.

She was by what I was laying on and staring into my eyes with those tempting red eyes.

"I'm sure it doesn't hurt as much as I do."

She cocked her head to the side like an animal circling in on their prey, trying to get a better view on their food.

She came up close to my face when she said, "I'm going to make your life a living hell. You're not only going to make a nice meal after I'm done with you, but I can get rid of that tribe that's been following me and the Cullen clan with you in my possession."

Oh no. I feel terror and fear for what she has in plan. I don't care what she does to me as long as the others stay safe. I don't walk out of here with dead or alive with them now. She has plans to kill them. Knowing Jake he'll do anything for me, he even told me. I can't picture Victoria sucking the life out of him and what will his friends do? I hope they'll do to Laurent what they did to Victoria before she hurt anyone.

And _him. _Will they kill him and his family? Will the death of both groups be on my shoulders, my dead shoulders?

"No need to fret my darling. Believe me; you're in better hands now. I won't ever leave you while you're alive."

And somehow I find more promise in her than anyone.


End file.
